wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Western Plaguelands
Western Plaguelands is located in northern Lordaeron, east of Tirisfal Glades, west of Eastern Plaguelands, and north of Alterac Mountains. It is filled with a smoky gray smoke, and the creatures here are blighted and sick, angrily attacking anyone who wanders too close with surprising ferocity. The land is also home to countless undead who infest the ruins of Andorhal, the four cauldron fields, and Sorrow Hill. The Scarlet Crusade has a significant holding in and around Hearthglen to the north, and the Alliance has settled in the small Chillwind Camp to the south. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Western Plaguelands Alliance Horde Human Undead 51-58 Northern Lordaeron History The plaguelands were not always called so. These were once beautiful, pastoral lands in the kingdom of Lordaeron, but the coming of the Scourge changed everything. The local town of Andorhal was where the plague of undeath originated, and it spread across the lands with the town's grain shipments. Those who were not turned into slavering undead were butchered by them, and what little life there is left there now are those who were strong or lucky enough to resist both the plague and the undead themseles. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Western Plaguelands & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons * Scholomance Travel Hubs Flight paths from Chillwind Camp * Ironforge * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Aerie Peak, the Hinterlands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Regions Adjacent to Western Plaguelands Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Tirisfal Glades 1-10 West By foot only Alterac Mountains 30-40 Southwest By foot only The Hinterlands 40-50 Southeast By foot or Alliance flightpath from Chillwind Point to Aerie Peak Eastern Plaguelands 53-60 East By foot or Alliance flightpath from Chillwind Point to Light's Hope Chapel Notable Characters See List of Western Plaguelands NPCs. Quests * 52 Better Late Than Never ** 52 Better Late Than Never *** 52 The Jeremiah Blues **** 52 Good Luck Charm ***** 54 Two Halves Become One * Mrs Dalson's Diary (in the Barn) ** Locked Away *** Locked Away * 54 The Wildlife Suffers Too (Part 1) ** 56 The Wildlife Suffers Too (Part 2) *** 56 Glyphed Oaken Branch or Glyphed Oaken Branch * 53 Scarlet Diversions ** 53 The Scourge Cauldrons *** 53 Target: Felstone Field **** 53 Return to the Bulwark ***** 55 Target: Dalson's Tears ****** 55 Return to the Bulwark ******* 55 Target: Writhing Haunt ******** 55 Return to the Bulwark ********* 58 Target: Gahrron's Withering ********** 58 Return to the Bulwark *********** [] Mission Accomplished! ** 56+ All Along the Watchtowers * 55 A Plague Upon Thee ** 55 A Plague Upon Thee *** 55 A Plague Upon Thee * 56 Unfinished Business ** 57 Unfinished Business *** 58+ Unfinished Business Resources * Herbs ** Arthas' Tears (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Sungrass ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Plaguebloom (One of the few regions where you can gather it) * Leather ** Warbear Leather (Skinning level 50-55 bears) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Abominations * Bears * Bog Beasts * Ghosts * Ghouls * Liches * Oozes * Shades * Skeletons * Spiders * Vultures * Wolves * Wraiths * Zombies Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Western Plaguelands often sees the inadventent death of curious newbies who venture too far east from Tirisfal and get murdered by one of the high-level beasts near the zone border. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Western Plaguelands